eyes, nose, lips
by winter lodge
Summary: karena rasa sayang saja tidak cukup. ・ kano, ayano


**disclaimer:** kagerou project © jin, shidu. no profit gained nor copyright law infringement intended.

**warn:** semacam modified canon. ooc may ensue

**note:** terinspirasi dari lagu **eyes nose lips** yang dinyanyikan **taeyang **bigbang.

.

.

**eyes**

Banyak luka yang kudapatkan saat aku mengambil pisau dan mengukir sebuah wajah dari kayu, namun aku berani mengatakan bahwa luka-luka itu tak sebanyak harapku untuk bisa melihat kedua mata itu lagi. Oleh karena itu aku terus menggerakkan pisau, membuat dua buah lubang yang persis sama pada wajah kayu itu. Tidak akan kumaafkan diriku sendiri apabila dua lubang itu tidak sama atau terlihat jelek, aku menuntut kesempurnaan untuk hal ini meskipun bayarannya adalah goresan di jari telunjuk, jari tengah, telapak, maupun punggung tangan.

_Neesan_ punya sepasang mata yang terindah di dunia.

Ketika mengingat bagaimana aku memandang matanya pertama kali, yang pertama kali kupikirkan adalah segelas _machiato_ karamel yang begitu cokelat di dalam gelas yang putih, manis serta hangat mengalir di dalam mulut dan tenggorokan. _Neesan_ memiliki kualitas yang sama seperti segelas _machiato_ karamel itu; karena hanya dengan menatap matanya saja ada rasa manis yang menyebar di mulut, atau kehangatan yang begitu menyeluruh, atau (yang kurasa konyol) membuatku tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Bahkan matanya pun memiliki kafein seperti _machiato_ karamel, itu konyol, benar-benar konyol, namun hanya itu satu-satunya perumpamaan yang kutemukan untuk bisa mendeskripsikan matanya. Dan aku tidak mengada-ngada. Jika tupai yang melompat saja bisa jatuh, seorang pembohong juga bisa berkata jujur untuk sewaktu-waktu.

Ia biasanya melayangkan tatapan yang sangat hangat kepada kami bertiga dengan mata itu, jenis tatapan yang membuatku bersyukur mengenalnya. Jenis tatapan yang akan selalu kauhargai seumur hidupmu, tatapan yang tak bisa dilakukan oleh orang lain di dunia. Tatapan yang membuatku ingin menggapai tangannya yang halus kemudian tidak melepaskannya selamanya, dan mengikutinya meskipun sampai ujung dunia.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu, Shuuya?"

Ia pernah bertanya seperti itu suatu hari ketika kami sedang berada dalam hari yang malas dimana yang kami lakukan hanya bermain-main di taman, berguling-guling di rumput sementara _Okaasan_ di dalam rumah menyiapkan jus jeruk atau es serut. Saat itu aku memang menatapnya dengan sangat intens seolah kedua bola matanya menghisapku, namun aku terlalu tidak punya nyali untuk mengakui bahwa aku sangat tertarik pada matanya atau untuk memuji matanya yang indah. Makanya saat itu aku membuang muka, mengatakan bahwa itu hanya imajinasi _Neesan_, dan ia tertawa. Tsubomi mengacaukan hari itu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku yang memperhatikannya begitu lekat itu bukan imajinasi, ditambah dengan bumbu-bumbu lain yang melebih-lebihkan. Aku mengelak berkali-kali dari Tsubomi, dan _Neesan_ hanya tertawa, tampak begitu terhibur mendengar perdebatanku dengan Tsubomi.

Aku ingin merusak garis waktu untuk membawa _Neesan_ saat itu kemari, ke waktu sekarang dimana aku bukan lagi anak kecil yang bergantung padanya, kemudian mengatakan hal yang terlalu malu untuk kukatakan saat itu: matamu cantik, Neesan, _matamu cantik._

Memori manusia terbatas, bahkan wajah Kousuke atau Tsubomi ketika kecil sudah menjadi imaji yang buram dalam pikiranku, namun berbeda dengan kedua mata _Neesan_—atau lebih tepatnya, keseluruhan wajah _Neesan_. Ia seperti cahaya yang tak padam dalam ingatanku, tidak buram, sehingga aku ingin membawanya kemari; agar ia tak hanya berdiam dalam imaji, namun dalam realita. Realita yang bisa kusentuh dengan ujung jari-jariku. Realita yang bisa kupegang dalam kepalan tanganku.

Aku terus mengukir.

.

.

**nose**

Tidak banyak yang bisa kudeskripsikan dari hidungnya.

Dulu kalau kami berbuat nakal tanpa bisa dikendalikan oleh _Neesan, Okaasan_ akan datang kemudian mencubit hidungnya sambil berkata, "Ayo Ayano, hari ini pun seharusnya kau jadi kakak yang baik!" _Neesan_ biasanya membela dirinya dengan berkata bahwa ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menjadi kakak yang baik dan membuat adik-adiknya menjadi baik pula. Tentu saja _Okaasan_ tidak betul-betul marah pada _Neesan_, saat itu aku sudah bisa membedakan mana yang menegur dan mana marah yang benar-benar marah. Okaasan hanya mengingatkan agar _Neesan_ selalu menjadi kakak yang baik, dimanapun, kapanpun, dalam keadaan apapun.

Biasanya _Neesan_ akan menyalahkan kami jika hidungnya berubah merah seperti rusa Santa Klaus yang ada dalam buku-buku cerita bergambar tentang Natal. Aku ingat, salah satu kalimat protes yang pernah Neesan ungkapkan saat hidungnya dicubit adalah, "Aku kan sudah bilang pada kalian, bertengkar itu tidak baik. Lihat, kalian jadi capek menangis, dan hidungku juga jadi dicubit _Okaasan_ gara-gara kalian bertengkar. Kalian tidak mau 'kan, hidung kakak kalian jadi seperti Pinokio karena adik-adiknya bertengkar terus? Kalau nanti hidungku jadi seperti Pinokio, anak-anak tetangga akan meledek kalian lho, _hiii kakaknya seperti Pinokio hiii seram _..."

Memang dasar anak kecil, saat itu aku malah meledeknya dengan berkata bahwa ingin melihat hidung _Neesan_ panjang seperti Pinokio. Kousuke membantahku karena ia berpikiran bahwa _Neesan_ dengan hidung panjang akan sangat mengerikan, sementara Tsubomi bersikap paling dewasa diantara kami dengan mengintrospeksi kesalahannya.

"Tapi 'kan lucu kalau _Neesan_ berhidung panjang, kita bisa menggantung apapun di sana!"

"Shuuya!" _Neesan_ menegurku dengan mencubit hidungku, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tipikal ekspresi wajah anak-anak perempuan di sekolah dasar usai diejek teman-teman laki-lakinya yang bandel. "Kalau hidungku jadi panjang, hidungmu juga harus jadi panjang, ya!"

(Kata-kata _Neesan_ ini perlahan-lahan menjadi humor yang tidak lucu seiring waktu yang terus bergulir; Tsubomi terus berkata bahwa sekarang hidungku pasti sangat panjang jika aku adalah Pinokio.)

_Neesan_ memasang wajah yang tegar dan hati baja saat _Okaasan_ tiada, namun aku tahu jauh di dalam hatinya ia adalah orang yang lebih merasakan kesepian dibanding siapapun yang ada di keluarga ini. Aku pernah melihatnya menahan tangis sampai hidungnya berwarna merah namun ia menyembunyikan air matanya karena ia melihatku. Saat itu ia hanya menggosok ujung hidungnya, sambil tersenyum pahit dan memandangku.

"Sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang akan mencubit hidungku, eh, Shuuya?"

Aku merasa sedikit kesal karena ucapan itu; kesal kepada takdir (_kenapa kauambil ibu kami secepat ini, kenapa_) dan kesal kepada _Neesan_ karena telah berbohong (sekarang aku berpikir, aku betul-betul tak punya hak untuk kesal pada seseorang karena ia _berbohong_) di depanku. Maka aku berjinjit, menggapai hidungnya, lalu mencubitnya.

"Aduh!" pekiknya.

"_Neesan_, hari ini juga seharusnya jadi kakak yang baik, jangan ajari adiknya berbohong," aku mengatakan hal itu tanpa memandangnya. "Kalau mau menangis, menangis saja."

Warna hidungnya semakin memerah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya, tidak mengatakan apa-apa sementara_ Neesan_ mulai terisak.

Hidung _Neesan_ mungkin tidak istimewa; tidak berbentuk bagus, tidak mancung, dan mungkin bukan bagian yang paling menarik dari wajahnya. Namun hidung itu dan segala cubitan yang pernah diterimanya, adalah bukti bahwa Neesan telah bekerja keras menjadi kakak yang baik. Kakak yang menjadi panutan tiga adik-adiknya, tempat bersandar adik-adiknya.

Maka dari itu, hidung yang tidak bagus bukan alasan untuk membawanya kembali ke realita dengan asal-asalan. Aku kembali mengukir. Aku juga butuh kesempurnaan untuk hidung ini. Pisau kembali bergerak lincah di tanganku, menggores kayu dan kadang kulit jariku; wajah ini harus sempurna.

.

.

**lips**

Ketika aku menurunkan mata pisau ke bawah hidung untuk mengukir bibir, aku merasakan sedikit sengatan dalam hatiku.

Mungkin bibir itu adalah bagian yang paling istimewa dari Neesan karena dari situlah kata-katanya keluar, baik kata-kata yang tegas seperti teguran karena telah memecahkan piring maupun kata-kata yang lembut seperti pernyataan rasa sayang terhadap keluarganya. Aku sempat datang bersama _Okaasan_ ke sekolah _Neesan_ ketika ia membacakan semacam esai tentang keluarganya di depan kelas, dan aku masih ingat betapa tersentuhnya aku saat itu. Bibir itu terus-terusan meluncurkan kata-kata manis tentang keluarga dan betapa ia bahagia berada dalam keluarga Tateyama. Aku memujinya saat makan malam, dan senyum yang ia tampilkan saat itu sungguh indah.

"Terima kasih, Shuuya!"

Ah, bukan hanya kata-kata. Senyumnya yang begitu lebar dan tulus juga biasanya terukir di sana.

Aku senang melihat _Neesan_ tersenyum. Senyumnya seperti laser misterius milik pahlawan pembela kebenaran yang menyebabkan aku ingin ikut tersenyum.

"Aku baca di buku, kalau kau sedih, tersenyum saja."

Suatu hari tiba-tiba Tsubomi menyerangku dengan diskusi tentang apa yang ia baca di buku dan aku hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis. Ini bukan kali pertama aku mendengar hal-hal baru dari mulut Tsubomi.

"Eh kenapa? Bukankah kalau sedih justru kita akan sulit tersenyum?"

"Maka dari itu. Ketika kau sedih lalu tersenyum, dirimu akan tersugesti untuk merasa senang sehingga rasa sedihmu hilang."

"Jadi kalau kita sedih, obatnya itu adalah tersenyum, ya?"

"Begitulah."

Aku mengangkat bahu, namun Tsubomi berkata. "Makanya _Neesan_ berusaha untuk selalu tersenyum meskipun ia bersedih. Itu adalah cara untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya."

"Kaubicara seolah-olah kau bisa membaca pikiran _Neesan_."

Tsubomi mendengus, seolah berkata "Terserah" kemudian berhenti berbicara padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan, tidak mengakui bahwa kata-kata Tsubomi tadi masuk akal. Aku berniat untuk mencoba untuk tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kesedihanku—dan aku menemukan bahwa hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan saat kami ditinggal Neesan.

Ditinggal lagi oleh orang yang kami cintai.

Ah, aku memang lemah, dan Neesan sungguh kuat. Untuk bisa tetap tersenyum sementara hatinya tak ingin, butuh hati yang sangat kuat dan Neesan memilikinya. Sementara aku tidak. Neesan bisa tersenyum saat hari Okaasan dimakamkan, sementara bagiku butuh berminggu-minggu untuk mengembalikan senyum di wajahku—itupun hanya senyum palsu.

Malam sudah larut dan yang bisa kudengar sekarang hanya suara jarum jam yang berkejaran. Kuletakkan pisau dan memuji kerja kerasku sendiri dalam hal ukir-mengukir ini. Wajah itu kini mendekati sempurna. Aku mengambil amplas dan cat, memulai tahap selanjutnya.

.

.

**love you, love(d) you.**

Kelereng berwarna _machiato_ karamel kini sudah mengisi lubang yang sebelumnya kubuat, dan selesailah.

Seharusnya aku senang.

Seharusnya.

"Kenapa ..."

Wajah yang kupegang terlihat sedih.

Ini aneh. Sebelum kuwarnai dan kutambahi detil-detil seperti rambut dan mata, wajah kayu yang kumaksudkan sebagai replika wajah _Neesan_ ini terlihat tidak sesedih ini. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang bahagia; tapi setelah kutambahkan kelereng untuk mata, warna merah untuk bibir, warna kulit dan detail pada hidung, ia terlihat tidak bahagia. Ia terlihat sedih. Ia terlihat siap untuk menumpahkan air mata meskipun ia hanyalah wajah kayu.

Aku yakin tidak ada yang salah.

"_Neesan_ ..."

.

.

Kalian boleh tidak memercayaiku (karena pada dasarnya aku adalah pembohong) jika kukatakan bahwa wajah kayu itu kemudian memanggil namaku. Kemudian bicara padaku.

"Shuuya ..."

"... kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini, kautahu 'kan?"

Aku mengerjapkan mata, bahkan mencubit pipiku untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak berhalusinasi, dan kenyataannya memang tidak.

"Kau ... apakah kau sedih karena aku melakukan ini, _Neesan_?"

"..."

"... kenapa?" Suaraku terdengar bergetar, bahkan aku tidak bisa mengendalikannya agar terdengar tegar. "Aku tidak boleh merindukanmu? Aku tidak boleh melihatmu lagi, _Neesan_?"

Ada keheningan yang cukup lama sampai ia berkata,

"Shuuya, kau menyayangiku, kan?"

Tentu saja, kau tak perlu bertanya.

"Kalau kau menyayangiku, kenapa kau membuatku bersedih?"

Aku terkesiap. Menelan ludah dengan cepat, kemudian aku menjawab, "Kenapa-kenapa kau bersedih, _Neesan_? Apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa kesalahanku?"

"Kau bersedih."

Deg.

"Dan hal itu membuatku sedih."

Wajah kayu yang kupegang tidak berbohong. Ia memang benar-benar bersedih.

"Tapi kalau kau ada di sisiku, aku tidak akan bersedih, _Neesan_!"

"Benarkah?"

Aku tersentak.

"Aku tak ingin kau memerangkapku dalam bentuk seperti ini, Shuuya. Bagaimanapun juga, setiap kau melihat wajah kayu ini, meskipun kau melihat wajahku, kau akan tetap sadar bahwa ini adalah wajah kayu dan aku tak akan kembali. Dan kau akan lebih bersedih karena itu."

"..."

"Aku tak suka melihat kau bersedih seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu katakan padaku ..." genggaman tanganku terasa bergetar. "Katakan padaku ... agar aku tidak bersedih ... dan Neesan juga tidak bersedih."

.

.

"Shuuya, terkadang memang rasa sayang itu tidak cukup."

.

.

Rasa sayang itu apa?

Aku percaya definisinya berbeda-beda bagi setiap orang, namun intinya hanya satu; ketika keberadaan seseorang terasa begitu berharga. Begitupun untukku, definisi sayang bagiku adalah ketika aku bisa merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya sehingga aku terus-menerus ingin merasakan dirinya di dekatku. Di dekatku dan tak menjauh. Di dekatku dan tak pergi.

Aku menyayangimu _Neesan_, sangat sangat sangat sangat _sangat sayang_. Dan apakah itu masih tidak cukup?

.

.

"Mmm. Tidak cukup." Jika ia betul-betul ada di sini, aku bisa membayangkan Neesan menggelengkan kepala sambil memejamkan matanya. "Jika kau betul-betul menyayangi aku, kau butuh sesuatu untuk menyempurnakannya. Sesuatu yang akan membuat aku tetap berharga, dalam ketidakberadaanku."

.

.

Karena hidup manusia terbatas dan takdir itu rahasia, maka hanya sayang pun tidak cukup.

"Kau menyayangiku kan, Shuuya?"

.

.

"Sangat." Aku menjawab getir, kata-kata itu keluar dari bibirku dengan bergetar. "Sangat sayang."

Wajah kayu itu sekarang tersenyum. Tersenyum senang, bukan lagi berekspresi sedih seperti tadi.

.

.

Terkadang manusia merasa cukup hanya dengan satu emosi atau satu hal tertentu; padahal sebetulnya hal itu tidak cukup dan masih ada pelengkapnya. Seperti kutub utara dan kutub selatan, tidak akan ada Bumi tanpa keduanya.

Manusia hidup dalam aliran takdir yang mengisi garis waktu ini tanpa mengetahui apa yang selanjutnya akan mereka alami atau kemana mereka akan sampai, terlalu banyak hal-hal yang bisa terjadi tanpa kita prediksi. Mereka bersama-sama dengan orang lain yang mereka percaya untuk menghadapi aliran takdir itu, namun ada kalanya genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, mengakibatkan seseorang atau dua terhempas. Bagi yang tertinggal dan tetap melangkah, itu bukan garis _finish_ untuk mereka—garis_ finish_ mereka masih jauh dan yang berhenti sebelum_ finish_ adalah pengecut.

Itulah mengapa saat kau sayang, kau juga butuh untuk melepas; karena saat kau bisa menerima kedatangan seseorang, kau harus bisa menerima kepergiannya.

Aku menyalakan korek api, lalu menyaksikan bagaimana wajah kayu itu tereduksi menjadi abu dalam amukan cahaya kemerahan yang menyala-nyala. Saat itu aku merasakan ada sepasang lengan memelukku erat sambil berbisik,"Aku menyayangimu, Shuuya."

**.**

**.**

**end.**


End file.
